Feelings
by Asian Angel07
Summary: The Rugrats go on a camping trip where their relationships will get complex
1. Explamations

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah  
  
  
Okay this the chapter that explains things until we get to where we are because you might get confused. Bare with me though this. This chapter does not contain the story, but will lead to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Exlanations  
  
"What did you just say!?" Chuckie asked in a shock, angry and upset voice. "Your doing what?"  
  
Samantha Shane looked into her boyfriend's eyes sadly. "Like I said, my father has gotten a great promotion, which will help our family in the future," Samantha said trying to keep her face calm, even though she wanted to break into tears at that moment. "I knew I had to move sooner or later, but the time came a bit earlier than I thought."  
  
Chuckie looked into those eyes, "Sam," he said. "I'm gonna be in high school next year. I was looking forward to being with you! Why do you have to leave now?"  
  
"Chuckie!" Samantha screamed, tears flowing from her face. "Have you ever considered the fact that I don't like this either? But I can't do anything about it! I'm moving to England in two weeks and there's nothing you or I can do about it."  
  
"Sorry, Sam," said Chuckie. "I didn't mean to be mad at you."  
  
"It's okay," she replied.  
  
"But I think I'm gonna have to break up with you," Chuckie said. "I don't think I can be your boyfriend from across the sea."  
  
"I understand," Samantha sighed. "We might a better boyfriend and girlfriend later on."  
  
With that, they hugged.  
  
  
  
  
2 weeks later all the rugrats were at the airport, with all the girls crying, while saying goodbye to Samantha and the other Shanes.  
  
After Lil, Kimi went over to hug Samantha, as she did, Kimi whispered into her ear, "Hey Sam, can you please call and send e-mails to Chuckie. Even if you guys officially broke up. He's still mopeing around and I don't think I can live another day under the same roof with him."  
  
Samantha giggled and said yes. With that she hugged the others and said her last goodbyes and all too very soon her plane took off for england.  
  
  
At one lunch break a few days after Samantha left, Chuckie was sitting on the bench in the courtyard at his middle school. Lil took notice of this and decided to go over and comfort him.  
  
"Hey," she said softly. "How you feeling?"  
  
"With that, she talked to him and made him feel better. So he asked her to go to the dance with him and she said yes. Soon after that he realized he liked her and they officially became a couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay story of explanation is over and the next chapter will start the actual story.  
Couples are:  
Chuckie/Lil  
Phil/Susie  
Tommy/Kimi  
Angelica/Timmy  
Dil has nobody 


	2. News

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say!  
  
Here the story really begins.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-News  
  
Kira Watanabe Finster looked out the window watching her two kids who were now 17 and 18 run up the sidewalk to the house.  
  
"It was like only yesterday that I was changing Kimi's diaper and helping Chuckie go to the bathroom," she thought to herself. "They really do grow up fast. Now they're seniors in high school!"  
  
"Hey Mom," said Kimi while bursting in the house. "Today is Friday, so we have no school for the next two days and then we only have three days of school because our fall break begins on Thursday and ends next Monday."  
  
With that she and Chuckie took off upstairs, probably to chat online or to talk on the phone.  
  
Kira went back to the couch to sit and read, as soon as she did she started to think about fall break. She had heard that Angelica's family was going to Hawaii and the Carmichaels were going to New York. "I don't really want the kids to waste away and do nothing over their fall break," she thought to herself. Just then she looked a brochure that had just come in the mail. "This is it!"  
  
  
  
After dinner....  
  
"Chaz?" said Kira in a sweet voice. "Are you fre next Thursday to Monday?"  
  
"I have to work," said Chaz. "Is anything up?"  
  
"Well I was thinking, I don't want our kids to sit around and do nothing over break, so maybe the Pickles, Devilles and us can all go on a camping trip."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Kira," Chaz said enthusiastically. "I'm sure the kids will love it! And I'll be happy to take off of work."  
  
"Great, then it's settled," said Kira. "I'm going to call Didi.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?" said Didi.  
  
"Hello, this is Kira. You know next week is out kids fall break, so I was wondering if maybe our families and the Devilles can go on a camping trip during that time."  
  
"Oh that sounds great," said Didi. "Let me just go ask Stu."  
  
A few moments later....  
  
"Our family will come."  
  
"Great, can you call the Devilles?" asked Kira.  
  
"Sure," said Didi and with that they hung up their phones.  
  
Next Kira went upstairs to tell the news to her children. After knocking Kira wnt into Chuckie's room to find Kimi too, on Chuckie's computer while Chuckie was reading.  
  
"Hey kids," said Kira. "You know what, this fall break you two are going on a camping trip!"  
  
Both kids nodded without taking notice of their mother and with a sigh she left and shut the door.   
  
After a few minutes, Kimi asked, "Hey bro, what did Mom come in here for?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "Something about taking a camping trip over fall break."  
  
"WHAT!!!" they both shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry this fic is short. I don't like writing long chapters. Well please review. 


End file.
